


Hope

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Laddie, there is no hope. We are all prisoners here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

"Laddie, there is no hope. We are all prisoners here."

"No. We are not *all* prisoners."

Balin's breath caught, both grieved to have not given their burglar the respectful thought he deserved before now, and heartsick at the blind hope he heard in his king's voice, "Oh lad.. he's dead."

Thorin's heart cramped at the word, face paling as he stepped forward to grip his prison bars, uselessly straining to see his old friend's face to read the truth there. He had to swallow to unlock his throat enough to let even husked words out. "You saw him dead?" Waiting for Balin's answer, Thorin could not breathe, caught on the knife edge of his raw faith in their hobbit, and having life deal yet another blow to his heart.

Balin did not need to see his old friend to recognize the terror that had replaced the hope. How many more times could he have his world taken from him and still remain sane? And Balin's words would not help him... "No, I did not see him fall. But alone in that forest, even a warrior-"

Thorin's shoulders dropped in sharp relief, though his voice picked up fierceness as he finally growled back, knuckles turning white where they still gripped the bars, glaring at the wall opposite as though he could see out to where their comrade roamed, "He IS a warrior. And I will not give up faith in him again until I touch his cold dead corpse!"


End file.
